


Just my Luck

by FrankieHunt



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieHunt/pseuds/FrankieHunt
Summary: When Howard Hamlin finds out that Jimmy Sabotaged Chuck in order for Kim to win back Mesa Verde, the blonde man decides to make a deal with Jimmy. Not knowing what awaits him, Jimmy accepts Howard's deal and drives to Salt Lake City to pick up Howard's younger sister Cassandra Hamlin, hoping for the best once he'd return to Albuquerque. Jimmy instantly regrets accepting Howard's deal when Cassandra shows up how much of a pest she is during the trip from Salt Lake City to Albuquerque...





	

He didn't know what kind of situation awaited him in Salt Lake City, but he knew that it wasn't going to be filled with amusement. Obviously, there were reasons to why Jimmy had accepted to drive to Salt Lake City. He thought that Howard would have been kind enough to lend him a car, but nope! Jimmy was still stuck in his old Yellow mustard Suzuki Esteem, and was hoping he'd be able to return to Albuquerque without the need for his car to be towed. 

It was late at night, and as Jimmy approached the pick up location of the Airport, he spotted a young woman in her twenties standing still with her two suitcases next to her. Even though Jimmy hadn't seen a recent picture of her, he could easily tell she was Howard's sister. Her short wavy blonde hair and her natural pale skin attracted Jimmy's attention right away, finding the ressemblance between her and Howard very uncanny. 

Pulling his car near the woman, Jimmy stepped out of his car and looked at the small woman. "Cassandra? Remember me? Jimmy McGill?!" He had a feeling that she wasn't impressed by his clunker.

"Yea... I do remember you Jimmy... But really? I'm not getting into this car. it's dirty!" Jimmy's blue eyes widened when the young woman complained about the car being dirty. It was indeed dirty on the outside, but as far as Jimmy was concerned, the inside of the car and seats weren't dirty. 

"What? No!!! Not at all, get inside. You won't stain your clothes, I promise you!" Jimmy tried to slip a little joke, but her lips were still sealed together. She obviously had not the intention to step in Jimmy's car.

"Come on Cassandra, get in!" As Jimmy grabbed one of her suitcases, the young woman immediately grabbed Jimmy's wrist, warning him to stay away from her suitcases. "Nope! I'm not sitting in this jalopy! I'm almost surprised that this thing didn't give up on you yet!" With her arms crossed, Jimmy understood that she wasn't going to move an inch and would keep on arguing with Jimmy.

"I don't have all night Cassandra, come on get in. I assure you that the inside is clean!" She wasn't still impressed when Jimmy opened the door from the passenger side to show her the inside of the car. He watched her scrutinizing the inside of the car with rapt attention, and slowly but surely she made her way inside the car and sat down on the passenger seat. He sighed and grabbed her suitcases, putting them in the trunk since Cassandra waited for Jimmy to do it for her. It wasn't even 5 minutes since Jimmy was with Cassandra, and she was already getting on his nerves. He didn't know if it was because she had complained about the car being dirty, or just because she had took place in his car, waiting for him to push her suitcases in the trunk as if he was just a servant to her. It's not as if she was a kid, she was 24 years old as far as Jimmy could remember and he thought she was old enough to put her suitcases in the trunk. Taking place in his car, an Idea crossed Jimmy's mind.

"I'll be back!" Added Jimmy with a large grin on his face. Exiting his car, Jimmy pulled out her suitcases from his trunk and put them back on the ground of the pick up location. Returning in his car, Jimmy started the engine and departed the pick up location. He had this smirk plastered over his face and it grew more when Cassandra finally noticed that Jimmy had forgotten to pack her suitcases in his trunk.

"STOP YOUR CAR!!! MY SUITCASES!!" She was in panic and Jimmy was almost enjoying seeing her like this. As she stepped outside of his car to retrieve her suitcases, the urge to leave her in Salt Lake City crossed Jimmy's mind, but he knew that doing this would only bring him troubles with Howard, and that was the last thing he wanted. Watching her in his rear view mirror as she rolled her suitcases to his car's trunk, Jimmy finally exited his car to open her the trunk.

"You forgot to put my suitcases in the trunk, how could you?!" She was indeed flustered and Jimmy was totally liking the agitation he caused her, with the suitcases. "Oh, I forgot them? Nope, looks like I'm not your servant Miss Hamlin! Next time you want a favor, make sure to ask before and a please would be the least you could do!" He didn't care that she was angry with him, she could place her hands on her hips as much as she wanted while tapping her right foot, Jimmy wasn't impressed with her little attitude. He was understanding why Howard had paid him to retrieve his sister. She was simply a pain in the ass and Howard had decided he wouldn't be the one dealing with her, but Jimmy.

The paleness of her skin had turned into a crimson red as she lifted the heavy suitcases in order to place them in the trunk of the Suzuki car belonging to Jimmy. Even though she was struggling with the suitcases, Jimmy stayed there watching her, almost wishing she would end up crying and begging him to help her. She ended up pushing the suitcases in the trunk, and she wasn't happy about it at all, Jimmy could easily tell from her regard that the little princess wasn't used to do things by herself and that someone had finally reminded her that she wasn't a princess but only a human being that needed to be teach a little lesson about respect.

Jimmy returned back behind the wheel and Cassandra sat on the passenger seat, strongly slamming the door to display her anger toward Jimmy. "Hey, go easy on that car. It perhaps is a shithole to you, but to me, it's my car and I'd really appreciate if you were being gentle with it!" When she opened the door a second time and slammed it once again while looking straight up at him, Jimmy had to speak to himself in order to remain calm in front of the young woman. He narrowed his blue eyes at her and sighed loudly before departing the airport. Needless to say that he knew the ride with her would be more complicated than he even thought of...

He was dreaming of the day he'd be back in Albuquerque and that Cassandra would return to her brother. He couldn't even comprehend how someone could be so unpleasant, was she needing that much attention, to the point of sending a sane person crazy? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know. As she rummaged through her purse, she drew out a white iPod and immediately plugged the earphones in her ears, which was a huge relief for Jimmy. He didn't really see himself speaking with her during the whole trip back to Albuquerque. In reality, he didn't know what to tell her... He was intimidated by the young woman, and he knew she probably thought he was some kind of loser that had been paid to retrieve her... 

Few hours passed by until Jimmy decided to stop in a motel for the night. It was almost two in the morning and Jimmy was exhausted, and so was Cassandra as the young woman had already curled herself into a ball on the seat, and closed her eyes, giving Jimmy the peace he had so wished for... As Jimmy returned from the reception with the key to the room he had purchased for the night, the lawyer returned to his car to retrieve his travel bag and Cassandra. He tried to wake her up by gently shaking her from her sleep, but Jimmy soon realized it was useless as Cassandra was still asleep. He sighed and decided to unlock his motel room and tossed his travel bag on one of the beds in the room. Jimmy thought she'd be up when he'd return to his car, but she was still sleeping on the seat of the car. Slowly unfastening her seat belt, Jimmy lifted her in his arms since she was petite and brought her inside the motel room. Good thing that she wasn't tall and thin, or else his knees wouldn't have supported her. Jimmy lay her on the queen sized bed and watched her as she tossed around and ended up sleeping on her stomach. He snorted in amusement at himself before returning near the room entrance to lock his car with the car remote, wondering why he was even bothering locking his car... Who would try to steal this Jalopy anyway? Cassandra's suitcases were probably worth more than his car at this point. Jimmy finally locked the door of the motel room and headed to the bathroom in order to take a shower. Jimmy had almost forgot to lock the bathroom door before undressing himself, since he was used to be by himself or with Kim. He didn't really need to have the young Hamlin entering inside the bathroom while he'd be showering. Once he was all clean and ready to go to bed, Jimmy felt the need to call Kim, even if it was the middle of the night... Unfortunately for him, Kim was either asleep or was simply not in the mood to speak with Jimmy. She was probably already aware that Chuck had trapped Jimmy by recording his confession, and Jimmy knew he'd have to explain himself to her, but he had done it for her, just for her and not for anybody else. Walking out of the bathroom, Jimmy wanted to turn the TV on in the room, but decided it wasn't a good idea since Cassandra was sleeping. Jimmy finally fell asleep few minutes after in his bed and ended up dreaming about a man with a mustache working at a Cinnabon in Omaha...


End file.
